1. Field of the Art
The disclosure relates generally to the field of downhole tools. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for the deliquification of a hydrocarbon producing well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Geological structures that yield gas typically produce water and other liquids that accumulate at the bottom of the wellbore. As the liquid level in the wellbore rises, the liquid may begin to cover the gas producing portion of the formation, thereby restricting the flow of gas. Consequently, it may become necessary to remove the accumulated liquid from the wellbore to restore the flow of gas from the formation.
In some hydrocarbon producing wells that produce both gas and liquid, the formation gas pressure and volumetric flow rate are sufficient to lift the produced liquids to the surface. In such wells, accumulation of liquids in the wellbore generally does not hinder gas production. However, in other hydrocarbon producing wells, the formation gas pressure and volumetric flow rate are not sufficient to lift the produced liquids to the surface, and thus, many of these wells employ means to lift or pump the accumulated liquid to the surface. In many cases, the hydrocarbon well may initially produce gas with sufficient pressure and volumetric flow to lift produced liquids to the surface, however, over time, the produced gas pressure and volumetric flow rate decrease until they are no longer capable of lifting the produced liquids to the surface. Once the liquid will no longer flow with the produced gas to the surface, the well will eventually become “loaded” as the liquid hydrostatic head begins to overcome the lifting action of the gas flow, at which point the well is “killed” or “shuts itself in.” Usually, the well will remain shut-in until the downhole pressure builds up to a value sufficient to overcome the liquid hydrostatic head, whereupon the well will again flow and produce both gas and liquid to the surface until the accumulation of liquid once again produces a hydrostatic head sufficient to overcome the produced gas pressure and volumetric flow, at which point the well shuts itself in once again. To disrupt the periodic cycle of gas production followed by well shut-in, a downhole pump may be advantageously employed to ensure the well is continuously producing, even when the downhole gas pressure and volumetric flow rate are insufficient by themselves to lift the accumulated liquid in the wellbore to the surface.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved apparatus or tool for dewatering low pressure wells.